Revelations
by VictorVendetta
Summary: Songfic, Fayt/Albel. Albel's POV. If you want to read it, please review.


Songfic - Starlight

Alright, I need to get out of this… Really badly, can't think of anything to write.

So… A songfic- ish, if you've read my other story (still on hiatus) you'll understand.

So… The pairing this time is Fayt/Albel (The game I'm into right now, Star Ocean 3 if you didn't know)

Warning: Some OoC-ness, I try to stay to the character though. Mild swearing... Boy/Boy... Man/... Whatever the hell you want to call it. Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, same thing.  
HOMOSEXUAL THEMES BETWEEN TWO MALES! DO NOT LIKE? There is a back button on your browser, click it if you wish to leave this fanfic alone. I will not hunt you down if you do.  
I will only hunt people down if they don't review... So review, or I will hunt you, and kill you in your sleep, or while your awake, and make it painful. So review, if you know whats good for your health.

This is pretty spoiler free, playing the game first will help some things make more sense however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starlight, I do not own Muse, I do not own Star Ocean 3 or its characters (except for my 24.99$ copy) I do not make money off this. I do not want to make money off this.  
I have no intention of making money of this. You can't sue me, because I did nothing wrong, except write a fanfic (might be more than a one-shot, don't know yet)

* * *

Starlight - Muse

_Day 1 (Day 6 if you count since the dungeon, Day 15 if you count the first encounter here, but let's go with Day 1 to keep things simple.)_

I watched as you left us, you left Elicoor II. You didn't know of course, I don't tend to make myself noticed unless needed to.  
How did I learn to like you anyways? You were just a maggot like the rest of them. Nothing special, you managed to defeat me, (even though I was outnumbered, stupid maggots, thinking they could be my underlings.)  
Being stuck in a dungeon gives one a lot of time to think, as there isn't a lot else to do unless you have a voice inside your head.  
I did realise however, that it might be obvious that I like you more than I let on, I mean, I did barge into your room at night to ask if you hated me or not.  
I watched the way you fought against the Marquis, graceful, yet powerful. That's what I don't get about you, how can one be so delicate, but harbour the power to destroy in such ferosity?

I was sad when you left us on Elicoor II. There was no challenges left, it was rather boring actually, I even miss Vox a bit.  
I heard there was strange activity happening at the Kirlsa Training Facility, so I went to check it out, not expecting a lot.

I was wrong, there you were, again. I knew I had to do something, maybe I'd get some sort of recognition from you.  
Well... I couldn't help you out yet, I wasn't even sure what was happening.  
All I knew is that you might of seen me, I think I managed to duck before you actually saw me though.  
Then, those... **Things** came out of thin air... Call me crazy, but that seemed like magic to me, crazy hoodoo magic.

You ran away, they chased after you. I had to do something... But what? I saw that... Transportation jammer, I think you called it. (Only heard you say it, mainly because I was focused on you...)  
I thought about it, if I destroyed that 'transportation jammer' I might get a hug... or something (Not normally a 'touchy' person, matter of fact, mostly anyone that tried to touch me... dies)  
I was actually surprised you came back, I was thinking about going to get you, that'd be a bad situation though, something that would need a lot of explaining (not that I needed anymore to explain)  
So, I made my 'Albel-ish' entrance and destroyed that 'transportation jammer.' You seemed shocked, but not happy. Ugh, what do I have to do, lift up my...skirt... and show you my legs?

Well, I suppose that made me show off the way I did, dodging those beams of light, but goddamnit, one got me. That got a reaction at least, even if it was just "Are you alright?"  
I wanted to say 'Yes, because you are touching me right now.' But that didn't seem appropriate... Yet. I did manage to get a solid hint across though (My prey.)  
Hmm, I could almost use that nickname, my prey. Catchy, but dark enough to retain whatever masculinity I have left, I do wear a skirt after all... And it's purple.  
Anyways, I started to dim out. Don't remember anything until I woke up (I remember the... Interesting dreams)

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from my memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Day 3_

Or whatever people even cared about me. Sometimes I think Fayt is the only one that actually sees me for me. He did say he didn't hate me, that's a start.

"Hey Albel, I didn't know you kept a diary, looks almost like song lyrics..."

GOD! Does privacy exist in his world? You can't go barging into other peoples rooms. (1)

"Leave, fool." I was not patient at the moment, and wanted him gone.

"Alright Albel, whatever you say!" Fayt cheerily walked off, giving me a nice view of his well... Hehe, mine if all according to plan, all mine.

And now I forgot where I was... damn Fayt and damn Fayt's ass too.

_The starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Day 4_

Yeah, that sounds about right. Fayt is my starlight (that really is painful for one such as 'The Wicked One' to say.)

"Albel, Albel? ALBEL! "

GODDAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL IS PRIVACY!  
I want to rip out his throat some days, I swear.

"What is it now, fool?"

He had a cheeky grin on, with this ridiculous cup that said 'Kiss the addict.' It's not like I'm a coffee ad... WHAT?!  
Hang on, first things first, since when did Fayt get me cups out of no where, let alone ones that would make him kiss me...

"And you propose I do what with this cup?"

Fayt stammered here, and blushed too (god is he ever cute like that) "Just take it."

I took it (obviously) and nodded my head, uttering "thanks."

Not sure if he heard or not, but he ran out of the room pretty quickly.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_Day 4_

Well, at least I know I have a shot now. And a new cup, no matter how cheesy the saying on it is.  
Damn, I really want some coffee right now.

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_Day 8_

Wow, that sounded really good, I really should become a writer.  
Either that, or keep Fayt beside me or near me at all times, he's a good muse(2).

"ALB-" Fayt was blushing madly, what? Has he never seen me without my shirt on?  
It was getting hot in here, and taking off my shirt shows off my chest (battle-scarred, whatever)  
That, and I tend to act differently on coffee.  
It's not even like I got into coffee that long ago, how could've I? We didn't have it on our planet.  
But thanks to Fayt, I now have coffee, and wow... How have I lived without it?  
Damn, Fayt ran off again... He'll be back, he was blushing AT me after all.

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away_

_Day 14_

Well, I definitely feel more mature than I did when I first met Fayt anyways... Maybe it's the coffee.  
Don't think I've stopped liking him though, he's still the apple of my eye.  
He didn't even say anything this time, he just came in...Unlike him.  
Approaching me, calmly...Unlike him.  
Hugging me... VERY unlike him (not that I mind.)  
And...running off, very like him.

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes & revelations  
And our hopes and expectation  
Black holes & revelations_

_Day 16_

Two days, and I get two sentences done... That's pretty sad, but that being said, this song is mostly done.  
No Fayt today, no Fayt yesterday. I should go find him.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

What is Fayt doing in the basement? Not like him to be sulking.

"Foo...Fayt, what's wrong?"

He just looked at me and smiled sadly. "Nothing you'd understand."

Okay, so there are a lot of things I don't understand (Fayt being one of them, which frustrates me immensely)  
But I'm sure his problem isn't as bad as it seems. My problem was far worse.

"Try me."

Oh, I thought I knew what I was getting into, but instead, he looked up, and sprung on me... Yes, kissing me.  
I was too shocked to do anything besides stare (Not very experienced in the 'love field') As quickly as it started however...  
He broke away, and ran out of the room (I really got to learn how to catch up with him.)

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from my memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Day 22 _

6 days. 6 days since Fayt kissed me. 6 days since I've talked to Fayt. 666, just seems to be my bad luck.

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away_

_Day 24_

This is ridiculous... 2 more days, Fayt locked himself in his room, only to run in and out for food. I've kept track of when, and now that I know...  
Fayt isn't going to get away with this any longer.

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes & revelations  
And our hopes and expectation  
Black holes & revelations_

_Day 25_6:04... 6:05. *Click* Three minutes to get into his room.

6:06 Running really never was my forté, swift hand motions were (those would come in more handy anyways)

6:07 Big idiot and his fool girlfriend look at me strangely, like they've never seen me running before...

Okay, one minute... To

a. look half presentable (all that damn running messed up my hair)  
b. get into a compromising position.  
c. take off my shirt (even if I am battle-scarred, I still have muscles.)

Now that I think about it... NO! No time to think!

45 seconds- Shirt gone. Check.

30 seconds- Stupid... Where does Fayt leave his brushes?

20 seconds- Godamnit, the brush is stuck!

10 seconds- GARGRARRRRRRRRRRRR! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!

1 second- He's running into the room. I'm on the floor, brush in my hair, shirtless, butt sticking up high and thrashing around.  
Compromising position. Close enough.

He's already locked the door, and about to dig into his food. *crash* Stupid plate... great way to ruin my romantic go of things.

He's staring. Again. Too bad his pants don't conceal when he's... "happy" shall we say.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold_

Well, I finished the rest of my song. Not quite what I had in mind, but it works none the less.

I did get up. Brushed myself off (no help thanks to that godforsaken piece of shit, good for nothing FUCKING BRUSH!)

He didn't kick me out of the room, he did ask why I was in there.

So I told him. I told him that I've lived more in past 30 days than I ever have in my pitiful life.

He asked why. Silly boy... I suppose even one as intelligent as he is can miss those hints.

_Kiss him._ My concience was going again. For once, I agreed with it.

_Kiss him now, before he leaves._ Why haven't I yet...

That's the part I never understood.

* * *

In conclusion, this could be an ending. I left it open.

For those curious, yes, Albel did kiss Fayt, and that's where I stopped.

This was sort of an unexpected story. But I'm glad I finished it.

Footnotes

(1) I don't get why someone wouldn't at least react if you went into their room uninvited.

(2) Muse is a person that inspires an artist, writer, whatever the case is, also the name of the band of the lyrics I "borrowed.(3)"

(3) I PUT IT IN THE DISCLAIMER! DON'T SUE ME!


End file.
